Cheat Heat
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Five best friends have always been tight and nothing has changed that. But when a new girl comes can she change that? Will anyone be the new girl's best friend, or will they know who their real friends really are? AH Non-canon pairings OOC
1. Circus, Psychic, Dead

**Circus, Psychic, Dead**

My name is Isabella Swan. Everybody calls me Bella. I have four best friends. We are closer than anybody. We have known each other since we were in junior and senior will never see anyone this close. Nobody has ever ruined our friendship. Not when all the girls thought that guys had cooties. Not when all the guys thought that sports came before guys. No one has ever ruined or tried to ruin our friendship. Not until the year of junior and senior. The year that ruined everything. Almost.

"Bell! Bellie! Bella!" yelled one of my best friends, Emmett McCarty. "I know exactly what we were going to do today!" He seemed really excited and loud.

My best friends are Emmett, Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock, and Alice Brandon. Emmett... Well you could say he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. But he's nice and really huge. Edward is kind. He talks really old-fashion and all girls are after him. Jasper is emo, somewhat. Some people are freaked out by him. They never really get to know him. Alice is really quirky. A shopping obsessed pixie but we still love her.

"What? Are we going to another one of your lame puppet shows again?" Yes lame. He has a body of a senior and a mind of a kindergartener.

"They are not lame!" he said. "Anyways, we could go to this circus!" He handed me a kind of wrinkled flyer.

"Two problems..." I said as I read over the flyer. "The flyer says, 'Circus coming to town on July 19th!'" He shrugged, as if saying 'So what?' "It's August 29th today." He nodded in understanding. "And it would be great if we actually lived in Connecticut."

"Well I don't see you coming with any great ideas!" He said to me.

"How about we... I don't know, hang out at the park? It's a beautiful day today."

"Okay... Where are Jasper, Edward, and Alice?" he asked.

"Probably at home maybe... How about you call them?" What a great idea right?

"Guys! I knew you'd be here!" Alice shouted.

"Oh really? How'd you know that?" asked Emmett, hoping to get a good laugh. Alice thinks she's psychic. It's so funny.

"Oh my powers! I was sitting by my crystal ball and I saw you guys here, discussing things we were going to do today, and Emmett suggested a circus in Connecticut!" she seemed really determined to make us believe here.

"Or maybe you saw the flyer when you came out, saw us through your window across the street, and heard as we were talking about the park!" I tried to match her quirky voice.

"Details, details. Anyways, I'm here aren't I? I already invited the other guys over here, so Emmett don't strain yourself trying to find the talk button." She laughed at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" he said and did a little hand action, the type the girls on tv would do. He's kind of a sissy for hanging around us too long. When we laughed he grabbed both of us and put us in a headlock. We screamed and tried to break out but of course that didn't work.

"Cool!" shouted Edward as he ran up to me. He jumped up on my back while I was still in the headlock. Jasper came and jumped on to Alice's back.

Emmett let us go but we were still carrying the boys. Surprisingly we were managing pretty well.

"I want to try!" Emmett jumped on us! I saw my life flash before my eyes, no lie. I fell on to the ground immediately.

"Oh my god!" shouted Alice as she came to help me. She dropped Jasper on the ground. "What the hell was that Emmett? You could've killed her!"

"Wait... Is she breathing?" asked Jasper. I already had my eyes closed, so why not scare them some more? I stopped breathing completely.

"Oh no! I killed Bella... I killed her..." Emmett continued to whisper to himself. Ha. Take that you big killer teddy bear!

"What are we going to do?" asked Alice taking charge.

"Well first we better move her somewhere safe. Maybe that park bench?" said Edward. Luckily I fell on the grass instead of the sidewalk or else I probably would've died.

When we got to the bench Jasper asked, "Wait! Edward. Didn't you take a CPR class before?" I didn't like where this was going...

"Wait. Are you asking me to give her mouth to mouth?" he asked. I'm guessing they nodded because someone was suddenly breathing on my face. When he started to pinch my nose I slapped him.

"Oww! Bella. Are you alive?" he demanded.

"No Edward, I'm talking when I'm dead!" Then I started laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Emmett. His look changed from scared to angry.

"It was a joke! And payback! Thank you so much for jumping on top of me." I said sarcastically. He got a confused look on his face, while everybody had an angry look.

* * *

Like it? I do. It's just a longer version of my original one. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**  
**


	2. AllNighter, Fun, Kiss

**All-Nighter, Fun, Kiss**

Two weeks have passed since the circus incident. They gave me a swirly for my acting. It was in Emmett's washroom, which makes me want to barf, even thinking about it.

It was the night before school started. We are trying to pull an all-nighter at Edward's house. We have been doing this as a tradition since we were ten. We think we could really do it this year.

It was three o'clock in the morning. Edward's parents think we are asleep so we have to be extra quiet. I looked over everybody. Emmett was busy entertaining himself with a plate of food. Jasper was lying in a corner throw a tennis ball up and down. Alice was making a shopping list, as awake as ever. Edward was busy on the computer composing new music. I was falling asleep.

It was getting darker, and darker, when suddenly I felt impact on my right cheek.

"OUCH!" I yelled before Emmett covered my mouth. "What was that for?" I hit him on the arm, just hurting myself some more.

"Well you were falling asleep! You can't! This is the last year we can be together, the all of us! Jasper and I will be leaving next year! You can't ruin this for us Swan!" He whisper-yelled.

"PMSing much?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. We laughed quietly.

"Mean much?" He waited for people to laugh but we just looked at him with a amused face. "Whatever, haters." It was way funnier that way.

"Okay guys, if you don't want me to fall asleep, what should I do?" They gave me all these ideas. Not that any of them were actually things that I would do.

"Try on clothes!" said Alice. Her luggage was huge! It could last me three full months away on vacation, wearing two different outfits a day, and not reusing any of them. Her closet was about the size of this house! She didn't have enough room in her apartment so most of her clothes are at all of our houses.

"Eat!" said Emmett. He loved food. Really. So far tonight, he had an entire turkey, chicken, a ham sandwich, a chicken sandwich, ice cream, yogurt, muffins, cupcakes, potatos, and he was still eating more. He eats more in a day than I do in a month. Who eats that much?

"Music!" said Edward. He loves music and he's always been trying to get us to play with him. Maybe he thought we were going to enter a talent show with him or something. Fat chance. He could get Emmett to cut down to five meals a day instead of eight, before we were going to enter a talent show.

"Cut!" said Jasper. Emotional little thing. He thinks that cutting is the way to go, but it's obviously not. There aren't any emos at Forks which really annoys him. That's why he's always on emo chatrooms talking about blades or something. He doesn't just cut like emos but he acts like them too with his clothes and musical styles.

"Do you guys know me at all?" I asked when they were finished with their suggestions. They know that I would much rather die before I do what they were suggesting. Well besides eat because I kind of have to survive. But I wouldn't eat the way that Emmett was suggesting.

"Well yeah, we know you. But we are trying to change you. So come with us Bella... Join the dark side..." said Jasper in one of those freaky talking doll ways.

"Okay you are the only one on the dark side, Mr. Emo. We are all on the bright and sunny side!" she said and drew a rainbow in the air to prove her point.

"Actually I'm on the musical side..." said Edward as he looked up from his computer.

"I'm on the side that involves food." said Emmett with a mouthful of food.

"I'm on the sane side." I smiled as they looked at me with mad faces. "Hey. It's true." It seems like I'm the most normal person in my friend group.

"Oh well. I'm different and I like it." said Alice and she went back to her shopping list. Written on the top was : Top stores to bring Bella next week.

"WHAT?" I shouted before Emmett stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth. We didn't want to wake everybody up, but the bread was already bitten.

"What's the matter?" asked Alice with wide innocent eyes.

I took the bread out of my mouth and took a bite out of it. Oh well. Emmett was practically family. "Why are you taking me shopping? I thought you promised, no more shopping trips. I don't have any more room in my closet!" I said.

"Well, my neighbours were renting a room and my parents had extra money this month. We decided to rent out that room for my clothes. So now we have extra shopping space!" Her face was full of glee. I didn't want to wreck it, but what the heck? She was the one that suggested that we should have a swirly in the first place.

"So you can take some clothes out of our house and put it there! My mom is starting to get mad at me for keeping all of those clothes at our house!"

"Whatever, hater!" said Alice immitating Emmett. He rolled his eyes.

"Juniors." he said and laughed at us.

"With a brain smarter than you." Edward said. Well it was true.

"What's your point?" he asked in a whiny voice. "At least I can beat you in arm wrestling!" I don't even know what that has to do with being smarter.

"Your one weird child, did you know that Emmett?" asked Alice.

"Well you're one crazy chick. You should really get something checked. I don't think being that much of a shopaholic is even possible!" said Emmett. We started laughing. That actually made sense and it was kind of funny. We stopped laughing when we saw Alice pout. She is just impossible to have a grudge on. That's what really annoys me about her.

"Oh you should've saw that coming..." I said to her. "You are psychic remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes of course I remember... And do not make fun of me or I will use my telekinises on you! And nobody wants that!" She started to laugh evilly.

"Alice... Are you okay?" asked Jasper. Well he has been quiet for a while. I looked at his arm, and I saw a fresh cut.

"Oh no... Not another scar. Give me the blade." I said to him and held out my hand. By now, Emmett and Edward were back in their own worlds.

Jasper handed me a pencil sharpened blade inside a crack on the floor board. He placed it in my hand before I moved it. I didn't want to touch it, especially when it was full of blood. He rolled his eyes and threw it into the garbage can. It went in. If he decided not to spend most of his time emo-ing himself, he could probably be an amazing basketball player.

I checked the time. It was 4 o'clock. Time flies when you are making fun of your best friends.

"Look we broke our record!" I said and pointed at the clock.

"Only three more hours before we fake sleep and get ready for school." said Edward and yawned. He logged off his computer and sat down on his bed. "Stop making a mess Emmett!" He brushed crumbs off his bed. "Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you eat way too much?" Emmett shrugged. Emmett doesn't think and Edward should know that.

"Either way, stop freeloading off of me! We have to go to the grocery store and buy twice the food because of you!" Again Emmett shrugged.

"Okay I think I perfected my list!" said Alice and she read it out loud to us. Stores, clothes, tshirts, skinny jeans, not my idea of spending a Saturday.

"Let's play Skittle Kiss!" Alice went to grab two red and orange skittles from Emmett's bowl of food.

"Alice in case you never noticed, we have five people." Jasper got up from his position on the floor and sat next to Edward. Alice was standing and Emmett and I were sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Whatever." Alice thought for a second. "Okay, one guy go to the closet. Then you pick your own colour without knowing who has which and you could kiss the girl later." Alice said.

"Wait... We're all friends here! Who would want to kiss your best friend, almost sibling?" I asked her.

"Oh don't be a loser." Alice smiled. "Let's just play!" I rolled my eyes. "Jasper go to the closet!"

He went and Alice took two of Emmett's empty bowls. She put one of each colour in. We closed our eyes and picked a colour. "Jasper picked a colour!" called Edward.

"Okay... Red." For blood. We opened our hands to reveal the colours we had. Alice had orange, Edward had orange. So that means I would have to kiss Emmett and Jasper.

"What? I don't want to kiss Edward!" said Alice.

"'Don't be a loser!" I mocked her. The guys laughed. "Go ahead."

Alice walked slowly towards Edward. We add our own little twist in the game. They put the skittles in the mouths and put their lips together. They were supposed to exchange the skittle back and forth. They didn't hold each other, just kissed.

When Alice came out she smiled at me. "Your turns." She pointed at me.

I put the red skittle in my mouth and so did Emmett. We kissed really quickly. I did the same with Jasper.

"Okay well that's done." said Jasper. "And why don't you think it's weird to be kissing your friend, practically siblings?"

"Well it's weird. But at least we killed 15 minutes!" She pointed at the clock. It read 4:15.

"Okay if you can pass the time some more, I'm up for it." said Edward. He lightly slapped his face to stay awake.

"Oh really? Are you sure you want to come on the Alice Brandon experience?" We were used to this dramaticness. We nodded.

"Well put on your jacket and away we'll go!" She winked at us.

* * *

So I'm not sure who Bella ends up with. It's either Jasper or Emmett. I decided not to make Edward. Tell me ASAP before I write the fifth chapter!

**REVIEW!**


	3. Squirrels, Bacon Trouble

**Squirrels, Bacon, Trouble**

"How did you talk us into this?" demanded Jasper. We were walking outside in the dark with a single flashlight. "It's freezing here!" He shivered.

"Oh it stops you from being emo so don't be upset." said Alice. She skipped ahead of us.

"Look. An owl!" shouted Emmett and pointed up in the tree. There was an owl up in a tree looking down at us. "I want to get it!" Emmett began to run towards the tree. We stared at the back of his head. "Ouch! Stupid pine tree."

"Where are you going?" I asked. Why would he climb a tree in the dark?

"Up a tree, dumby! Come watch me!" He was almost a metre off the ground. "Wow Jasper! I think I see your house from here!" I bet he couldn't even see pass the trees. "OUCH!" We heard a thump.

We ran over to him. "I think the owl's gone." said Edward as he pointed up. We all stared as it flew away.

"Oh whatever. Where are we going anyways, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"We're almost there!" She started running and we had to jog to catch up with her. With my lack of coordination I fell a lot, and getting caught by one of the guys every time.

"Here we are!" she shouted as we got to the clearing. It was a huge baseball field. The moon was peaking through the trees.

"Baseball?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Did they not understand my lack of coordination?

"No. Of course not. We're just going to hang out here! It will be fun." she said. We rolled our eyes. Our idea of fun is way different from Alice's idea of fun.

Emmett tried climbing a tree again. Jasper started to sing one of his rock songs. Edward was humming one of his self-composed songs. Alice started dancing. I was, again, the only sane one. I sat on the ground and stared at the moon.

"Well..." said Jasper sitting beside me. "Excited for junior year?" I shook my head.

"Nope. It's going to suck." I said.

"How so? Junior year was fun!" he said.

"Because there was that emo girl in senior." He had a major crush on her. She would tease him a lot, which made him like her even more.

"Yeah... Miranda." He sighed. He really liked her and you have no idea how much he sulked at the beginning of summer.

"HELP!" yelled Emmett from half way up the tree. How did he get up so far? "I need to pee! I can't down!"

"Someone should help him!" said Alice when she stopped dancing. "He's going to ruin the grass if he pees!" Well that's nice help.

"Tell me. How did you get up there?" asked Edward.

"I climbed up." He looked down. "AHH! The floor's so far!" he said.

"Jump down!" Jasper called. Emmett looked down again. "JUST JUMP!" Emmett let go. He fell on to the ground.

"OUCH!" he said as he rubbed his arm. "Now I need to pee!" He started to run across the field before he realized he didn't know where to go. "Someone help me!"

"We're guys..." started Jasper. "Pee on the ground." Alice and I looked horrified.

"Okay... Be right back!" He shouted and then ran into the forest. The only sound heard for a while was Emmett's peeing before a shriek. "AH! A SQUIRREL! GET AWAY FROM MY GEMS!" He came running out of the forest, naked from waist down. The squirrel was chasing him. Alice and I looked away surprised. Gross! We were used to seeing them from the waist up but never down!

"Gross!" shouted Alice. "Images that I will never be able to unsee!" Overdramatic much?

The guys were laughing at us and Emmett. He still didn't lose the squirrel yet. "Oww!" he shouted as the squirrel bit his butt. The squirrel ran away.

"Jasper, check. Is it bleeding?" asked Emmett. He stuck his ass out to Jasper.

"Uh... no?" said Jasper. He didn't actually check, of course.

"Alice... This was a horrible idea." said Emmett, pulling up his pants. There. I could actually look at him again. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah..." said Alice as she giggled nervously. "I don't actually know the way home." We glared at her.

"WHAT?" we yelled at the same time. The sun was already rising, stating that it was 5:30-ish. First day of school. We had to be waken up in an hour and a half. And we were lost inside the forest! "How did we get here?" I asked.

"Well you see... I know the way from Edward's house, it's just a left, a right, under that big tree, and about another kilometre. I always had a GPS to lead me back... and it is left on my phone at home." She grinned. We glowered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" demanded Jasper. "How do we get home now?"

We all started to advance up on to Alice. This was way worst than faking your own death.

"Look. We'll just walk. Maybe we'll see that big tree!" We left the baseball field and started to leave the forest.

"I'm hungry!" said Emmett after a while of walking. When wasn't he hungry?

"Didn't we pass this tree already?" I asked pointing at the one with the moss I swear we passed at least three times.

"I don't know! I NEED FOOD!" He had a strange look in his eye. "I think I smell something!" shouted Emmett and started running in the opposite direction we were heading, back to the baseball field I think.

"Well somebody's got to follow him..." Edward said and saw no one said anything. "Fine. I'll go. Jasper want to go too?"

Jasper was about to say something before I stopped him. "I will not be led by Ms. Get-Us-Lost. I'd rather follow Emmett. Maybe he does smell something." You can never be so sure with Emmett.

"Sure. Let's go." said Edward and we walked off. "So how's life?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We practically live the same life. How about you tell me?" I asked.

"Sure. It's pretty bad. I'm starting junior year tomorrow. I pulled an all nighter. I just lost one of my four best friends because he thought he smelt food. How about you?"

I rolled my eyes and played along. "Oh really? That sounds exactly like my life! We could be siblings, or even better, best friends!"

"Oh your right..." He stopped. "Sarcasm right?" I nodded. "Sorry. Emmett is catching on to me."

"Wait. Where did Emmett run off to anyways?" We were now in the middle of the forest.

"I don't know... Maybe he got eaten by a bear!" Then Edward laughed.

"No! I'm serious. His mom is going to be pissed at me..." Emmett and my mom are best friends. That's actually how I met. His mom trusted me not to kill him or get him losted or anything bad.

"I know exactly where he is." said Edward. He lead the way. We walked through all the trees, over the branches, and eventually got to a light.

"How the...?"

"I've lived here since I was a baby. I've explored this forest a bunch of times. I know it backwards and forward." We were still heading towards the light. I slapped his arm.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. Well I was really tired and we still had to walk all the way home.

"Because I didn't feel like going home." He grinned. "Smell it?" I took a whiff of the air. It smelt like... bacon? "Yes bacon. The Bacon Hut. It's got the best bacon. We could just say we were in the mood for bacon really early in the morning."

"Wait. I got a question. What happens if when they see us with bags under our eyes?" I asked.

"Oh well. Just say we didn't sleep well."

"WAIT! What are you going to do about Alice and Jasper? They are alone in the forest!" Uh-oh!

"No worries. There are actually exits all over. Alice and Jasper will figure it out eventually. It only took me an hour and a half when I was seven, so hopefully they have bigger brains now." He chuckled lightly.

"We'll see about that..." I said as we entered the Bacon Hut seeing Emmett scarfing down a few dozen bacons into his mouth.

"Bella. Edward. How are you?" asked a smiling Elizabeth as we saw beside the table with her arms folded over his chest.

* * *

**REVIEW.** Great eh? BTW it's going to be Bella/Emmett. Eventually.


End file.
